Half-Blood Princess
by Miss-Been-There-Done-That
Summary: What If Hermione had a half-sister? What If this sister was the complete opposite of Hermione? Please try my story it is adapted to fit in well with J.K Rowling's Story Title: Alexia's Nickname Involves 'Princess' And The First Chapter Explains The Other Reason AG/SZ AG/HoG This is Alexia's First Year CONTENT: M for later. Picture Is What I Picture Alexia Looks Like!
1. The Happening

**A/N – These are J.K Rowling's Characters with a few of my own creations in there.**

(Alexia's POV)

"Alexia, there's an owl by the study window." Shouted my Granny from the hallway with her thick welsh accent clamped to her voice.

"Ok, I'll go and check it now!" I shouted with my head buried into my pillow. I dragged myself out of my bed and threw on my teal dressing gown over my shoulders and slipped into my white bunny slippers. I strolled out of my bedroom to walk down the hallway decorated by my granny's favourite photos. My personal favourite has always been Granny's wedding day to Prince William (Son of George V). Granny looked so happy in that photo dancing with William. This picture was different from all the others, this one moved and it showed the couple dancing in each other arms, staring endlessy into each others eyes.

I walked into the study of my Granny's home, and then I saw an unfamiliar looking owl on the study window with a letter in its beak.

"Hello, is this for me?" I chooed to the little brown owl as I sat down at the desk by the window. The little brown owl dropped the letter into my lap then flew off. I knew that I was beaming like a Chesire Cat as my Granny says. I read the front of the letter which read:

_**Miss A. Granger**_

_**13**__**th**__** Pinewood Close**_

_**Linford, London**_

I turned it over to see a wax seal, I broke the seal to find 3 pieces of paper. The first read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1**__**st**__** of September. We await your owl by no later than 31**__**st**__** July. **_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

_**Deputy HeadMistress**_

Hogwarts? No, it can't be! I…got…accepted…into…Hogwarts. I've got to tell mum and dad they're going to be thrilled. But, the second piece of paper read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

UNIFORM:

First-Year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Mirard Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_

By Adalber Waffling

_The Beginners' Guide To Transfiguration_

By Emeric Smith

_One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi_

By Phillida Spore

_Magical Drafts And Potions_

By Arsenias Jigger

_Fanastic Beasts And Where To Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM STICKS

The last slip of paper read:

**London to Hogwarts**

**For One-Way Travel**

**Platfrom 9 ¾**

So it official I've been accepted into Hogwarts. I have got to owl Dad he'll be so proud and gutted at the same time. I found a roll of parchment in my Granny's desk, and I pulled out an ink bottle and a quill. I wrote :

Dear Dad,

I thought you'll be pleased to know I have arrived safely as pure usual and it was lovely spending summer with you, Valentina, Jameous and Pavel. I'm not sure if Rayna likes me. And … I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Love you so much

Alexia xxx

I took Alica my beige barn owl out of her cage and let her fly to dad's. I ran downstairs so fast my dressing gown was flying behind me.

"Granny, Granny, Granny, Granny, Granny, Granny!" I pestered as I ran downstairs.

"What darling?" she said popping her head from around the kitchen door.

"I've got my Hogwarts letter!" I shouted as I ran into my Granny's arms.

"Oh, Baby that's fanatasic!" Granny squealed, obviously just as exicted as I was.

"I'm going to go to tell mum right now!" I said grabbing a handful of Floo Powder.

"Not dressed like that young lady." She said looking down on my jamas that I was wearing, "Get dressed and we'll go together."

I ran back upstairs into my sparkling blue room. I walked straight into my wardobe to grab a good respectable outfit. I walked out of the wardobe wearing a teal blouse, dark blue skinny jeans, black ankle heels with a cropped leather jacket. I walked pass my mirror noticing my hair was the most glimering, shiny golden blonde I'd ever seen, it felt odd because my hair changed from either baby blue or jet black.

I heard a large pop from downstairs, I started to walk down the stairs slowly so I didn't fall down and seriously injure myself.

"Alexia!" I heard an extremely familiar voice shout from downstairs.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I was running down the stairs trying to take as much caution as possible. I ran straight into my dad's arms and he spun me around like always.

"I'm so proud of you, my little cabbage patch!" dad whispered in my ear as we hugged.

"But I didn't get into Durmstrang like you wanted!" I said rather confused.

"Who cares Albus Dumbledore is a better professor then Igor Karkaroff could ever dream of being." My dad said pulling me in for another hug.

Then I heard another pop from behind my dad.

**A/N – Please review, favourite and follow. Next chapter will be up within the next week. **


	2. Congratulations Comes With A Fight

**A/N – Thank you to everyone that reviewed **** for me. These are J.K Rowling's Characters with a few of my own creations in there.**

2. (Jamous's POV)

I watching Alexia lift her head from dad's shoulder to see her perfect complexion and silky blonde hair. I let go to our Dad's Bulter, Micheal's arm.

"Jamous, what are you doing here?" Alexia said with a obvious smirk on her face.

"Jamous Matthew Andrew Delrothee! Why aren't you at home with Pavel?" Dad shouted at me scaring the shit out of me.

"I'll be leaving I have duties to uphold, and Congratulations Miss Alexia. I hope Hogwarts makes an even better witch out of you." Micheal spoke so politely and lent down and shook Alexia's hand. Then Micheal apparited out, with a pop he was gone.

"I came to congratulate to Alexia on her acceptance letter!" I shouted back at Dad.

"How did you find out Jamous?" Dad asked . I bowed my head rather then answer. "ANSWER ME, BOY!" Dad yelled at me. Granny rang into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Don't you think it was a bit weird you running downstairs telling Rayna to look after me and Pavel, and that you'll be back in a hour or so? So I went upstairs into your study and noticed you had a freshly opened letter and that it said that Alexia had been accepted into Hogwarts. Easy as it was to figure out that you had gone to see Alexia to congratulate her. So I asked Micheal to apparate me over because Rayna was sitting in front of the fireplace and I didn't want her to know where I was, and Micheal wanted to congratulate Alexia anyway." I explained to Dad.

"Jamous, darling! Come here my favourite grandson!" I heard my Granny call from the living room door.

"Mum!" I heard my dad shout as I hugged my tiny, sweet granny.

"Stop shouting I'm gonna get an headache!" Granny spoke.

"Stop favouriting Jamous and Alexia over Rayna and Pavel!" Dad screamed like a three-year old.

I heard a loud pop from behind me.

"Dad! Jamous has run away!" Rayna teased from the next room.

"Get out of my house you vile little girl!" Granny shouted pushing me and Alexia behind her.

Rayna glared at Alexia and me like we were dirt.

"Shut up you old hag! Dad aren't you going to tell Jamous off for leaving the house?" She said trying to be innocent.

"How dare you come into my home and threaten my Granny and my brother? Who do you think you are?" I turned to see Alexia face-to-face with Rayna. Her hair had changed to crimson red.

"Why have I got a filthy half-blood talking to me?" Rayna spoke looking at the ceiling.

Now she had struck a heart string, I punched her straight around the face leaving her laying on the ground clutching her cheek.

"Don't you ever insult my sister in front of me!" I screamed down to her.

"Daddy help Jamous punched me. Tell him off daddy!" She cried like a spoiled little child. I'd forgot that my father was standing in the room. I looked at him ready for the blow I knew I was about to receive.

"Tell him off what? For standing up for his sister. For stopping discrimination of blood purity. In fact I should be congratulating him. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends and family!" Father said I swear he knew to much for his own good.

"Get out of my house, you bitch! And stay out!" Granny said as Rayna ran to the fireplace and flooed home.

The next thing I know I have Alexia hugging me I wrapped my arms around Alexia pulling her into a protective brotherly hug.

"Oh yer, congratulations the first Delrothee to be accepted into Hogwarts!" I proclaimed.

"And the first Granger!" She said pushing me from her.

"Sorry, forgot about that! Hey Granny whats for dinner?" I called expecting dinner.

"Jamous!" Father scowled.

"What? Granny can I stay for dinner?"

"Of course, you can! You!" Granny said pointing at my father. "Home Now! You have two other children to attend too."

"Bye Alexia, love you. See you later, Son." Father said before leaving.

"Bye Dad love you too!" Alexia spoke while walking to the kitchen.

Dad disapparated out of Granny's house.

"What have we actually got dinner?" I asked

"Shit and Sugar!" Alexia said and rolled out in laughter.

"What?" Granny and I said in unison.

"It's a Muggle expression." Alexia said through fits of laughter.

"As I was saying before we have Cumberland Pie and for dessert a Banoffee Pie." Granny said lighting the cooker.

"Yummy!" I said pinching a piece of cheese off the cheese board.

"Stop it!" shouted Alexia as she whacked a book around my head and walked into the living room.

"Seriously?" I replied. As Alexia sat down.

"What?"

"Ouch...Maybe!"

"Cry baby!"

"Shut up!"

"No way... this is hilarious!"

"You're so immature!"

"Thanks!"

"I hate you!"

"Love you too Jamous!"

I sat down opposite Alexia, I watched her as she was reading. More frequently now she was glancing up.

"Have you finished?" She said as she placed her book into her lap.

"If I stop will you talk rather than read."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not really"

She placed her bookmark within her book and crossed her arms.

"So?" She tried to start a conversation.

"So... I know that you have been accepted into Hogwarts, but you don't know that I have just been accepted to join Concinne's Quidditch team and Viktor was more than happy to have his best friend join him on the Quidditch team."

"That's amazing!"

"Thank you, you know Viktor has been asking about you again he tells me you haven't been returning his letters."


	3. Night Troll!

**A/N:**** Thank you to everyone that reviewed ****for me. These are J.K Rowling's Characters with a few of my own creations in there. I'm included a lot of quotes from the books, movies, and Starkid productions, See if you can find the quotes within each Chapter.**

3.(Alexia's POV)

"Viktor! Why would he even want to talk to me. He is the hottest guy in the whole of Bulgaria!" I exclaimed.

"Oi!" Jamous squealed like a little girl.

"Can't call you hot can I? Your my brother!"

"Could! Where are you going?"

"Granny!" I shouted as I walked from the living room to the kitchen.

"Yes doll?" Granny questioned.

"I'm going to floo to Mum's to tell her about my acceptance!"

"Take Jamous with you." She pointed a knife in Jamous' direction.

"Okay, send a patronus when dinners ready."

"See you later babe."

"Bye Granny" I said back as i walked into the living room. "Get up!" I threw a pillow at Jamous.

"Why?" Jamous squealed.

"We are going to my Mum's and you have to come to!"

"Why?"

"Cause I said so." Shouted Granny

"Thanks Granny!" Jamous said back

"Your Welcome!" Granny said.

"Jamous get your coat!" I said as i went upstairs to retrieve my own.

I found a white winter coat, and threw it on. When I got downstairs Jamous was in his coat waiting for my by the fireplace. I grabbed Jamous' arm and a handful of floo powder. "Granger's Residence".

* * *

We stepped out of the fireplace off the Granger's house to see a little brown haired boy laying on a blanket.

"Sebastian!" I let go off Jamous to pick the little boy up and cuddling him while kissing his cheek.

"Is that my Alexia I hear?"Mummy said from the back room.

"Mum!" I said giving Sebastian to Jamous and running into my mum's arms who could turn any frown upside down.

"Where have you been?" Mum asked pushing me to an arms length.

"Granny's with Jamous!" I said pointing to Jamous. Who was cuddling Sebastian and playing with him.

"Jamous darling!" Mum said pushing me out off the way.

"Louise!" Jamous said as he pulled Mum and Sebastian into three person hug.

Mum hit Jamous around the arm. "How many times do I have to tell you its either Mum or Lulu?"

"Sorry!" Jamous said giving Sebastian to Mum. She walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione, get your god damn head out of that book!"

I sat down on Mum's plush blue sofa with Jamous, Mum sat on the opposite sofa and put Sebastian back his blanket on the floor.

"Mum, read this!" I gave Mum my Hogwarts acceptance letter.

She took my letter from my hand. She read it twice.

"Ahhhh! My baby girl did it! Henry! Henry come here!"

"What?" My _step_-father yelled. Step,yes you guessed it I'm glad that I don't share any blood with him. Only thing that makes us related is my Mum and my half-brother and half-sister.

"Alexia got accepted into Hogwarts!" She beamed.

"What?... You want a congratulations. Well... Congratu-Fucking-lations. I don't actually give a shit. your not my kid." Henry said.

"I don't want your congratulations, I came here for my mother's. And I'm glad I'm not your kid and I was more than happy to say I wasn't a Granger, but that I'm a Delrothee and I'm a Smith." I said with Jamous holding my hand.

"You would be a disgrace to the Granger name." Henry spoke.

"But I'm perfect for the name of Delrothee and that's the name I wish I was born into and it will be name that will die with, if not married." I spoke with Jamous held on to my hand a tighter.

I heard footsteps from where the stairs were.

"NIGHT TROLL!" Sebastian screamed.

I grabbed Sebastian and ran into the kitchen with Jamous behind me.

"What the hell!" I walked back into the front room knowing that there wasn't really a night troll.

"Alexia!" And like that I had a little bushy haired girl hugging me. To be honest she always look like night troll after she had woken up.

"I've captured the night troll!" I said as I pulled Hermione in to a bear hug.\

"Alexia, put your sister down!" Mum said

"What sister? All I see is a Night Troll!"

"Night Troll or not. Your hugging her too tight." I let go of Hermione, and picked her book off the floor.

"Here's your book night troll." Hermione grabbed her book and whacked me with it.

A patronus came through the open window. A Snake patronus lit up the room. "Alexia, Jamous. Dinner's Ready."

"And that means its time to go." Jamous said.

"Bye love you " I shouted as Jamous pulled me into the fireplace.

* * *

"Granny! We are home!" Jamous said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Darling, grow up!" Granny replied. "Where's your sister?"

"Coming as we speak!" I went to my room and hung up my coat. I remembered the letter I had received this morning.

_**"Term begins on 1**__**st**__** of September. We await your owl by no later than 31**__**st**__** July."**_

So I gave my Hogwarts letter to Alica and I scribbled on the bottom

'Thank you. I look forward to see you on the 1st of September.'

I gave my letter to Alica.

"Alexia, where are you?" Granny called.

"I'm coming!" I yelled running down the stairs.

"I'm hungry Granny!" Jamous whined.

"When Alexia gets her arse down those stairs." Granny shouted.

"Alexia hurry I'm gonna die!" Jamous whined again.

"I'll walk slower then." I teased.

I heard a chair scrap along the kitchen floor, and the next thing I see is an ugly mug staring at me. Jamous threw me over his shoulder and carried me downstairs.

"Hey Granny, look what I found!" Jamous said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Granny popped her head around the door. "Jamous, put your sister down so you can eat your pie."

Jamous dropped me onto the sofa.

"All you care about is your bloody stomach." I said

"Your dinner's getting cold."


	4. Wise Old Grandpa

A/N: These are J.K Rowling's Characters with a few of my own creations in there. I'm included a lot of quotes from the books, movies, and Starkid productions, See if you can find the quotes within each Chapter. And I apologize for that this chapter is short I'm writing a longer one as you read.

4. (Alexia's POV)

I ran into the kitchen knowing that this voice was to manly for my Granny, and it was too low for Jamous. But the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Grandpa William!" I said running into his arms, he maybe going on 70 but he could still pick me up.

"There's my gorgeous little granddaughter!" Grandpa said as he picked me up and kissing my forehead. I could never imagine seeing Grandpa William again but he always looked respectable even if he had stubble and a mustache.

"Grandpa, how have you been?" I said as Grandpa let go of me and I pulled out his chair for him and walked around the table to my own chair.

"Good thanks Grandpa!" I beamed across the table.

"Alexia, Why don't you tell Grandpa your news?" Granny said as I remebered my Hogwarts acceptance letter.

"What news Darling?" Grandpa said putting a fork full of pie in his mouth.

"Well... I got accepted into Hogwarts." I mumbled under my breath

"What? Speak louder dear."

"Grandpa, she said 'I got accepted into Hogwarts.' Seriously Grandpa you need to turn up your hearing aid." Jamous said with a attempt to copy my voice.

"Hogwarts! You mean that trash pot that Slughorn works at?"

"Did work at. Everyone knows that he hasn't worked there since 1981." I replied looking at my dinner.

"Ah! Congratulations then, one last question. Does Dumbledore still hold the post of Headmaster?"

"Of Course, he does."

"Good he'll make an even better witch out of you."

When we had finished we helped tidy up the kitchen. Grandpa suggested to play 'I went to the shop and bought...' a memory game.

* * *

"Bed you two!" Granny said as the clock struck 11.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Dad doesn't know I'm staying." Jamous said leaning back on the sofa.

"Alexia, Don't make me call your mother. Jamous I'll owl your dad saying your sleeping over."

"Night." I said walking up the stairs to bedroom.

I unwrapped the towel that was previously on my head, from earliers shower. I walked over to my writing desk placing the towel over the chair.

"Are you going to owl Viktor?" Jamous said standing at my door as I turned around.

"No. Should I?" Asking a rhetorical question.

"Yes, I believe you should."

"Why in seven hells should I owl?"

"I don't know." Jamous said as lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Jamous Matthew Andrew Delrothee. Tell me now." At this point you could probably imagine I was going to kill my brother.

"NO IT'S NOT MY PLACE!" He yelled back.

"Okay then, I'll owl Viktor." I said with a cute little smirk and my hair changing to baby blue.

"No."

"Why not. You wanted me to now I am. What is your problem?"

"You are going to trick him into tell you what I won't tell you."

"Jamous, it would be better coming from my brother but if he can't I will seek answers with Viktor."

"He loves you alright."

"I know he loves me, he always tells me. But he also said as a sister."

I slammed my bedroom door in his face, I couldn't stand to talk to any one right now.  
I slipped into my jamas and got into my bed.

"Alexia?" I heard as my bedroom door was being opened.

"Alexia. Sit up please." Grandpa said as he stay next to me on my bed.  
I sat up and immediately wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" He comforted.

"Jamous...Viktor...Life." I said through sobs.

"Jamous?"

"He made me break my own heart."

"How?"

"Viktor... He told me Viktor loved me."

"Oh thats young men for you."

"Where you like that?" I said as I looked at him and wiped the tears of my cheeks.

"Of course I was your Grandpa William was a lady killer back in his day."

"Your so funny."

"So how about life?"

"It's being a bitch."

"Of course, life's a bitch. If it was a slut, it would be easy."

"Why are you so wise?"

"Because my dear, pain makes you stronger, tears make you braver and heartbreaks make you wiser. So thank the past for a better future."

"How many heartbreaks have you had?"

"More than I can count."

"Oh, I love you Grandpa." I said as I slid back under my duvet. and hear my Grandpa's footsteps as he walked out the door.


	5. Jamous' Apology Breakfast

A/N: These are J.K Rowling's Characters with a few of my own creations in there.I'm sorry I have updated in ages. I'm currently revising for my GCSEs and I found a bit of time to write you guts a chapter.

5. (Jamous's POV)

"Come on Jamous. Up!" Grandpa said as he threw the curtains open.

"Shut the fucking curtains, I wanna sleep!"

"You my young grandson are making an apology breakfast for your darling sister"

"Do I have too?"

"Well if you don't you aren't going to World Cup this evening."

I jumped out of my bed and threw my slacks on.

"Get Bacon, Eggs, Bread, Butter, Black Pudding, Tomatoes, Sausages, Mushrooms,  
Hash Browns, Bubble and Squeak."

"Why?"

"Don't question me boy"

Alexia walked into the kitchen and saw two men; young and old, cleaning up a very messy kitchen.

"Whats going on here?" Alexia said half asleep standing by the kitchen door looking like a tramp. Her hair was messy and tangled and was ginger. She was wearing her sheep jamas under her blue dressing gown.

"We made you breakfast." I said half covered in flour, butter, sugar annd eggs.

"Granny's gonna kill you two" She said with a completely serious face.

"Yes, but Granny will love me once I show her a certain something and suggest another certain something." Grandpa said leaning on the counter.

"Your so weird." Alexia slumped into the chair in front of the plate of full english breakfast.

"Alexia, Alexia." Granny called from the front door.

"She's in here, Granny."

"There's my drop of sunshine. Oh, black pudding, Can I?"

"Sure. Grandpa and Jamous know I don't like it." Alexia said pushing her eggs into her mouth.

"Darling, a word outside, please." Grandpa said while walking towards the living room.

"Sure dear." Granny followed him.

Moments later I heard Granny squeal and kiss Grandpa numerous times.

"Alexia, are you coming shopping with me?" Granny said sweet and innocently.

"What type of shopping?" She said as she took the, now empty, plate to the sink.

"Clothes shopping."

Alexia's hair and moody changed in a flash, her hair went a beauitful shade of teal.

"Yes!" She squealed and then she ran out the room but not before she had kissed Grandpa on the cheek.

"Come on son. We gotta go suit shopping." Grandpa said picking up his wand.

"Great I love Suit shopping." I said so sarcastically

"Do I detect sarcasm in your voice?"

Grandpa and me belted out in laughter as we flooed to Muggle London. We walked into Westfield Shopping Centre.

"Why do I have to wear a suit?"

"Because of 3 reasons One. You are best friend to Viktor Krum so you'll be seating in his father's box. And Viktor, your father and myself all have to wear suits.  
Two. We have the celebration party afterwards.  
And three. If you go in jeans and a t-shirt your father will try and kill me."

"Great I get to dress up like a doll."

"I know the feeling, my friend." I heard a husky Bulgarian accent from behind me.

"Viktor." Viktor and me gave each other a bear hug, it was cool because we were the same height.

"William." Viktor said shaking my Grandpa's hand.

"Viktor, hows father, my boy?"

"Stressed."

"Are you going to follow family tradition or break the tradition?"

"Being a seeker is hard work but my family was breed for it."

"Thats what I wanted to hear. Bet your fathers proud of you the first, first year to ever become seeker."

"He was proud, he would of been disappointed if I didn't."

"Are we going get suits or gossip like girls." I heard Alvar say from behind me.

"Alvar." Grandpa said shaking his hand. "Good luck today."

"Do you know what would give luck? Seeing that pretty little thing you call your granddaugther."

"Alexia, Dad?" Viktor piped up.

"Yes I gave William here enough for Jamous, Alexia, Kamen, Valentina, himself and your little maiden."

Alvar and Grandpa walked towards Burton.

"Alexia owled me last night." Viktor said out of the blue.

"I know." I replied.

"How do you know?"

"I walked past her bedroom door about midnight and heard her give Alica a letter and whisper 'Viktor'. I kinda gathered it was for you."

"It wasn't long. About 12 words long."

"I guess it was meaning full."

"Of course it was meaningful. She only writes meaningful letters."

"I know. She guilt tripped me once."

"With one of her letters?"

"With one of her letters."

"We have got the Triwizard cup this year."

"Have we?"

"Not us, Hogwarts they are hosting it."

"Cool lets get a suit."

After an hour Viktor got a greyish blue suit. Grandpa got a burgundy suit. Alvar got a black suit. I got a dark grey suit with a black trim.

A/N: Slacks - Trousers, its a welsh term.  
I got Viktor in there I'm currently writing Alexia's side of this day.  
Here are what the suits look like:  
Viktor: . /webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginInd ex=1&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33052&storeId=12551&productId=8995137&langId=-1&sort_field=Relevance&categoryId=209131&parent_categoryId=208978&pageSize=20&refinements=Colour{1}~[blue]^Size{1}~[l]&noOfRefinements=2 Grandpa: . /webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginInd ex=1&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33052&storeId=12551&productId=9536538&langId=-1&sort_field=Relevance&categoryId=209131&parent_categoryId=208978&pageSize=20&refinements=Colour{1}~[red]&noOfRefinements=1 Alvar: . /webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginInd ex=1&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33052&storeId=12551&productId=6660062&langId=-1&sort_field=Relevance&categoryId=209131&parent_categoryId=208978&pageSize=20&refinements=Colour{1}~[black]&noOfRefinements=1 Jamous: . /webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginInd ex=1&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33052&storeId=12551&productId=9536543&langId=-1&sort_field=Relevance&categoryId=209131&parent_categoryId=208978&pageSize=20&refinements=Colour{1}~[grey]&noOfRefinements=1

I know I have expensive taste, I can't help it. 


	6. Squirt?

A/N: These are J.K Rowling's Characters with a few of my own creations in there. I'm included a lot of quotes from the books, movies, and Starkid productions, See if you can find the quotes within each Chapter. On the outfits I'll number them like this [1] and at the bottom the outfits links will be there.

6. (Alexia's POV)

"Yes!" I squealed and then I ran out the room but not before I had kissed my Grandpa on the cheek.

I ran upstairs and put on my favourite summer dress because it is easy to put on. I slid on my dolly shoes and threw on my wool cardigan.  
I walked down stairs with a spring in my step.

"Where is Grandpa and Jamous?" I said as I walked into the living room

"They have gone to buy some suits." Granny replied putting her bag on.

I followed Granny to the fireplace and grabbed hold of her arm as we flooed to Muggle London. We landed in a alley way in Muggle London.

Me and Granny walked into Westfield Shopping Centre.

"How many dresses do you need?" Granny asked.

"I don't know Grandpa didn't even tell me where we are going. But I need some new outfits so I'll get a few for deciding later."

"That's my girl."

We started our shopping spree in Coast. After aboout ten minutes browsing me and Granny had picked out 3 dresses for me to try on. As you can tell I'm fussy about what I wear.

The first dress was nude with black flowers the second I saw it I knew I'd be leaving with it[1]. I fitted perfectly I adored it, Granny agreed so too.

The second dress Granny had chosen it was a deep purple[2], at first I was disgusted by the colour and texture but when I had tried it on it fitted perfectly, flattered my curves and felt amazing to wear. I was actually proud that my Granny had chosen a perfect dress.

The third dress was on the rack inside the changing rooms and I thought I should try it on because it was a pretty dress. It was a cream dress with pink flowers on it[3].

"I love them all I can't decide which one I want." I whined as I tried to make up the decision of which of the three dresses I should get.

"Get all three then." Granny said picking up the three dresses.

"I don't want to feel guilty."

"Can't a Grandmother buy her beautiful Grandaugther three outfits?"

"You twist my arm so easily."

I followed Granny to the bags section so I could clutches to match each dress.

After we had paid for the clutches and dresses we were taking a long stroll to Burberry,  
(the only place I go for my heels) when I saw an amazing dress, it was cream with a beautiful black detail on the left hip.

"It's beautiful." I said staring into the window of Debenhams.

"Go get it then." Granny said.

I walked into the shop and found one. I then proceed to walk to the changing room, with my Granny walking behind me carrying my previously bought dresses.

I slid the dress on it clung to my curves and flattered my breasts and bottom. The fabric felt like heaven against my skin. I walked outside the changing room to look in the mirror.

"Whatcha think?" I asked as I posed in the mirror.

"Aww you don't need to dress up for me!" I heard a guy say from behind me.

I spun straight around to see none other than Viktor Krum.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at him.

"Can't a guy shop for a suit." He said as he sat down and pulled out a bottle from his bag.

I walked back into the changing rooms so I could change out of this dress. As I emerged from the changing room I saw a gorgeous black clutch[3] that would look amazing with the dress I had just picked up. I walked across the walkway to the cashier to pay for the dress and the clutch. After I had paid for the dress and the clutch I walked back to the group I had previously left.

"Granny, do you have a drink? I'm parched." I said picking up my wool cardigan.

"I haven't got one darling, but Viktor has." She said glancing at Viktor. He picked the back out from within his bag, without command.

"What is it?" I said looking at the drink.

"Squirt." He said trying to pass me the bottle.

"Squirt? Never mind, I'll stay dehydrated."

I walked out of Debenhams and along to Burberry with Granny with Alvar, Grandpa, Jamous and Viktor in tow. When I got into Burberry I found a comfy chair within the ladies part of the shop.

I found a pair of black heeled satin pumps[1] that would look perfect with my previously bought cream and black dress. They were comfy and high so I wouldn't feel like a dwarf.

Jamous helped me hunt out a pair of purpley-plum heels which would look stunning with the dress Granny chose. We spotted a pair of python leather heels[2] which were shaped as boots.

The shoes for the cream and pink flower dress was the hardest to find. But we found them eventually they were nude and strappy[3] and they were surpisingly comferable.

But the shoes for the beige dress with the black detail were the most perfect espadrilles I had ever wore and they made the dress look funky but formal[4].

When I went to pay for my shoes Viktor offered to pay for my shoes but I declined but when Alvar offered to pay for my shoes you couldn't say no if you didn't know the other side of him which not many people know.

A/N: This is a long chapter woah!

[1]  
Dress: /alva-mono-duchess-satin-dress/dresses/coast/fcp-p roduct/2143434889 Clutch: /rivington-clutch/bags/coast/fcp-product/774631768 9 Shoes: store/womens-accessories/shoes/pumps/prod-38544751 -point-toe-satin-pumps/

[2]  
Dress: /symphony-short-dress/dresses/coast/fcp-product/22 24683571 Clutch: /razamataz-clutch/bags/coast/fcp-product/774631054 0 Shoes: store/womens-accessories/shoes/boots/prod-38313621 -python-leather-platform-boots/

[3]  
Dress: /mona-dress/dresses/coast/fcp-product/2224820598 Clutch: /becca-clutch/bags/coast/fcp-product/7746315505 Shoes: store/womens-accessories/shoes/sandals/prod-385440 51-brogue-detail-leather-platform-sandals/

[4] Dress: webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_0090108 35904_-1 Clutch: webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_0870108 41160_-1 Shoes: store/womens-shoes/espadrilles/prod-38702701-snake skinperspex-bow-espadrille-wedges/

HEY! Just a little apology because before Chapter 5/6 had been published I hadn't put a chapter up in ages. And if your reading this fanfiction you'll probably understand what I'm about to say. I have been trying to attract the attention of a certain boy, and well he knows I like him and he won't tell me if he likes me back so I'm also having other more personal issues.

So this is the boy's link so feel free to moan at him. But don't judge him on his apperance.  
. ?fbid=168170276678926&set=a.106042462891708.13671.100004578641161&type=1&theater 


	7. Tarty French Bitch

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in ages, I been throuugh a rough patch with friends, family,  
operations, appointments then my laptop broke, took ages to fix, and then I finished writing this chapter, I'm currently writing Chapter 8.

* * *

7.(Viktor's POV)

We arrived at William's house from our rather eventful day of shopping. I've known Alexia and Jamous since me and him became best friends ack in first year. Our School doesn't really have many girls its mainly boys, that kind of explains why I'm bad at talking to girls. But I know one thing for certain that Alexia is the most prettist girl (Besides my mum) in the whole world.

But the thing is she likes to reject me any place, anywhere, any time, but ole Viktor here has a plan and I have a funny little feeling she isn't going to be able to resist.

"Wheres Rayna and Pavel?" I asked aloud.

"Don't say her name in my home!" Ellie shouted.

"Don't shout at me!" I cowarded

"HaHaHa!" Alexia Laughed "So I'm dying."

"Do you need a healing potion" I teased.

"No I just need you out of my presence." She said shoving me and walking up stairs.

"Time to get ready!" Ellie squealed running up the stairs.

"Already?" Dad said staring at his pocket watch.

"Believe so." I replied

"Get your arse up we gotta floo home." Dad shoved me off the extremely comfy sofa.

"Bye Jamous" I said as I flooed home.

"Mum. I'm home!" I said as I stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Viktor, my baby!" My mum came through the living room door from the kitchen.

"Mum stop walking. Sit down or you'll go into early labour."

"Stop worrying, I'm not due for another 6 days."

"Mum, I'm your son Im supossed to worry."

* * *

(Granny's POV)

I ran up the stairs after Alexia.

"Al baby, what dress are you wearing tonight?"

"Most probably the cream one with the black detail."

"Any particular reason for that?"

"It's my favourite one."

"Not that Viktor adored you in the dress?"

"No. The dress makes me feel like a Queen, but it's a bonus that Viktor likes it because he'll want to talk to me closely and alone. I'm not letting Jamous leave my side tonight."

"He is a Krum, and Krum's are known for getting their own way, at all costs."

"Where exactly are we going tonight?"

"Didn't Gramps tell you?"

I shook my head.

"We are going to the Quidditch match between Bulgaria and France, one of the last matches of this season and your father and Alvar are both playing in match. Alvar, as normal, Seeker, and your father is at his post as left beater."

"Wow, I thought Dad was retiring from Quidditch."

"He is this year is his last year."

"Alvar doesn't look like he wants to retire yet."

"He is retiring the year before Viktor starts, so the Krum's keep the Seeker position."

"Talking about keeping it in the family."

"The Krum's were breed to be Seekers."

* * *

(Alexia's POV)

"So, what are you wearing tonight Granny?"

"I thought you would ask," Granny walked to her room and came back with a floor-length black dress with black sequins and black diamonds over it the dress was backless and straps, "This, I bought it 4 years ago for a friend's funeral, but then I realized it wasn't appropiate to wear, and this morning I was thinking, this is my baby's last official Quidditch match before retirement. And this dress would be the perfect dress to show my feelings of this match."

"It's amazing, I bet your glad that when you got older you didn't loose your figure."

"Are you saying I'm old?"

"I said you got older I never actually said you were old."

"So you think I'm old?"

"No, I never said that."

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?"

"Nooo. Stop it, your confusing me."

"Aww, my poor baby. Go have a shower you smell."

"Thanks, thanks alot."

I walked to my on-suite bathroom, I switched on the shower. After getting into the shower, I stood under the scoring hot rushing water allowing my hair and torso to get wet. I put butterscotch scented shampoo on my hand and rubbed it into my roots and then to the ends, then wash it out massaging my headas I did. I repeated this with the butterscotch scented conditioner. I picked up my purple bath puff and put some Dove body wash, the shea butter with warm vanilla one. I then lathered it over my legs and removed the hair from my legs with a razor, I lathered and shaved other parts of my body.

After I had finished washing my hair I used my wand and casted a warming spell and a drying spell, I then applied vanilla moisturiser to my hands, face, legs, shoulders, arms,  
feet, stomach. I walked back into my room, Granny had set out my dress, shoes, clutch,  
skin-tone tights, and a matching strapless bra and knickers set on my bed.

After 20 minutes of getting dress, I walked to my vanity table and sat down and set out my make-up.

"Изглеждаш прекрасно, както винаги " I heard Grandpa say from behind me. (A/N: It's Bulgarian "You look beautiful, as always.")

"Thanks Grandpa."

"You're getting quicker at listen to Bulgarian."

"Dad was talking to me in non-stop Bulgarian all summer."

"What are you doing?"

"About to apply my make-up."

"You don't really need to wear it but let me do it." I gave him the extra stool for the vanity table.

"Sit still, don't open your eyes until I say, or talk"

I felt brushes and fingers over my face rather than a wand, he was doing it the muggle way, how unique? He placed his wand on top of my head, I felt my hair move, curl, twist,  
coiled, and finally pinned.

"отвори си очите, моята малка принцеса." (A/N: "Open your eyes, my little princess.") He turned my stool to face the mirror.

I opened my eyes and almost cried, the tone and colouring was done perfectly, the eyes looked mysterious with smoked eyeshadow, and perfect mascara. My hair was curled and shifted to my right shoulder, the spell he casted was to limit my hair to changing in certain strands, so it looked like I had highlights. I turned around to look at him, but he had gone on his stool was a deep red lipstick. I applied it gently before sliding it into my clutch.

I put on my wedges and decided I didn't like them, so I changed them for a pair of nude heeled, pumps. I walked down stairs and heard a commontion of people, as I reached the bottom I casted a spell to see around the corner. There was, Granny, Grandpa, Dad, Valentina (my step-mum, she's amazing), Jamous, Alvar and Marcelia (Viktor's parents),  
Viktor, and a girl with blonde hair and a green flower in her hair, she was also wearing a knee-length green dress which flattered her curves perfectly.

I saw my Grandpa come around the corner, I mouthed "Thank you."

He started mouthing back "For what?"

"Making me look gorgeous."

"You were already gorgeous."

I smiled.

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

I did so and I felt him playing with my hair again.

"Open them." I did he held a mirror for me.

He had put black and nude flowers in a trail around my head, from my left temple to my right shoulder.

He had walked off again. I put the mirror on the stairs, down the stairs I walked the last 3 steps, to the livingroom door.

"Wow." Jamous said leaving his conversation with Viktor and the girl.

"Who knew I had such a pretty sister?" He said as he took my hand.

"I did." Dad and Alvar said.

We all started laughing.

"Alexia, I hardly recognized you there." Marcelia said.

"I could say the same. How far left?" I asked.

"6 days, and fingers crossed a girl." She laughed.

"Are you sure you should be wearing those?" Pointing at her leopard print 6-inch killer heels.

"You sound just like Ellie, Alvar, Viktor, Jessie-Lee, Valentina, Jamous, and your father. Your Grandpa is the only one who has commented on my shoes in my predicament."

"If I did you'd properly slap me." Grandpa said.

"I don't thi- actually I would." She said.

I looked around to look for Jamous, he had returned to Viktor and the girl when I wasn't looking, Cheeky Bugger. I walked over to Jamous and unladylikely shoved him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For leaving me with that crazy bunch." I said pointing to the adults.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"I don't mean to be ze pain, but who arez you?" The girl asked, she was French.

"Well, I'm Alexia and Granny, Grandpa, Father, Step-Mummy, oh- and Brother." pointing to each person in turn.

"I feel really out of plaze."

"Why?"

"You and your familia, and Viktor and hiz familia," She put her hand on Viktor's chest. "But I'm on my zown."

"You have us, Jessie-Lee." Jamous said placing her hand within his owns.

"Jamous is right, Jessie-Lee." Viktor said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thankz you boyz. I will be backz in un moment." Jessie-Lee walked to the bathroom.

"What the hell?" I said.

"What?" Jamous and Viktor said.

"Falling for a French tart." I said.

"She's not a tart." Jamous said.

"So, you are falling for her." I smirked.

"Just admit it." Viktor said.

"I asked her for TWO reasons thank you."

Me and Viktor stared at him.

"One, the numbers were odd and Viktor and me can't go in on our own, and I wasn't going in with my sister, awkward. And two, I do like her I was going to ask her for a date but then this opprunity arised so I ask her."

"So that means I have to walk in, pose for pictures, and have to dance the first dance with you." I turned to Viktor.

"Perfect." He said placing his hand on my lower back. I growled.

A/N: A lot will be posted in Bulgarian but I will bracket the english version.

Jessie-Lee is French, and annoying.

Ellie is Granny

Kamen is Alexia's Dad.

If your confused about the family links write in your comments.

Any questions please ask.

Please leave a comment.

Please Follow and Favourite me and my story.

I'm currently also writing three more different stories, One Game Of Thrones, and Two Harry Potter's. There will be a poll on my profile to see which one I should post next.


	8. Seriously? What is my life coming to?

**A/N: I'm sorry its took so long to update, I've have a rough couple weeks, I won't bore you with my reasons, So here's Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

8.(Viktor's POV)

We apparated/flooed to the Quidditch arena.

"Its time." I said holding my arm out to Alexia, she takes it.

We walk out after Ellie and William but before Jamous and Jessie-Lee, who where last.

When we walk out loads of paparazzi snapped loads of pictures many of them asked questions.

"Viktor, Is this your girlfriend?"  
"Alexia, When did your relationship with Viktor begin?"  
"Viktor, How is your French lady?"  
"Alexia, Are your family supportive of your decision to date Viktor publicly?"  
"Viktor, How is your best friend coping with you dating his sister?"  
"Alexia, Are you going to Hogwarts or Durmstrang?"

I guided Alexia towards the stadium, Alexia let go of my arm and ran to my father and Kamen.

"Good luck Dad." She wrapped her arms around her father, and kissed his cheek. "Good luck Alvar, catch the snitch, make Bulgaria proud again." She hugged him, he kissed her forehead.

"I will, go take your seat." Dad said.

She jogged along to catch up with Marcelia.

"Good luck Mr. Krum, and Mr. Delrothee." Jessie-Lee said.

"Good luck Dad, Alvar. Have a good match." Jamous said.

"Thank you, Jessie-Lee, Son." Kamen said.

Jessie-Lee and Jamous walked away hand in hand.

"Good luck Father." I hugged Dad.

"Thank you Viktor." He whispered to me, "Don't give up she's young."

I smiled and pulled away from Dad.

"Make Bulgaria proud, Kamen." I said shaking Kamen's hand.

"Thank you Viktor." He said smirking.

I walked away from Dad and Kamen, through the crowds of people. I bumped into a girl, and knocked her over.

"I'm so sorry." I said holding my hand out to help her up.

"Don't worry I didn't zeriously injure myzelf." She said taking her hand.

"I'm Viktor Krum." I said, guiding her back into the stadium

"I'm Fleur Delacour. Are you the son of Alvar Krum the Zeeker?"

"Yes, and are you the daughter of Montgomery Delacour the Chaser?"

"Yes, I heard the Tri-Wizard Tournament, is being held at Durmztrang thiz year."

"Yeah, six different wizarding schools are joining us in Durmstrang. My little buddy, Jamous thought it was being held in Hogwarts."

"What zchoolz are going to Durmztrang?"

"Hogwarts from Britain, Beauxbatons from France, Mahoutokoro from Japan, Salem Witches' Institute from America, Jagu Mcaw from Brazil and Gloriosa from Australia."

"Zoundz like thiz year is going to be eventful, 7 championz. Fun."

"I can't wait" A little girl, who looked just like Fleur

"Viktor this iz my little zizter, Gabrielle."

"Hello, Gabrielle." I smiled at the little four-year old.

"Hey," She waved at me and held Fleur's hand. "Fleur, mummy Zaid hurry up or you'll mizz daddy."

"Ok. See you at the afterparty." I kissed the back of her hand and smiled at Gabrielle.

I ran up the stairs to Dad's and Kamen's box. I sat next to Alexia and Mum.

"You were a long time." Mum whispered into my ear.

"I ran into a couple of Delacour's." I whispered back to Mum.

"Veelas." She said shaking her head.

"Hello, everyone welcome to the 421st Quidditch World Cup final between France," The commentator accounced.

"Wooooo!" All the French supporters screamed.

"And Bulgaria."

"Yeahhhhh!" All the Bulgarian supporters screamed.

"GO ALVAR!" Alexia screamed.

"GO KAMEN!" I shouted.

"Thank you Bulgaria, yeah looking at you, Viktor. The French!"

All the French players raced in a flash of blue.

"GO DADDY!" I heard Fleur and Gabrielle shout.

Delacour flew to the Delacour's box and gave both his daughters a kiss on the cheek.

"The Bulgarians!"

The Bulgarian players flew out in a strike of gold and red. Me, Alexia, Jamous and Jessie-Lee ran to the barrier.

Dad back-flipped on his broom and landed on his broom, Kamen did an one-handed handstand on his broom.

"Go sexy" Alexia shouted jokingly. Kamen and Dad sat back on their broom and gave the 'one eyebrow' to Alexia. They flew over to us.

"Sexy? That's new." Dad pulled a winter rose from his sleeve and gave it to Alexia.

"And, on my mark let the match begin. 3...2...1...GO!"

* * *

(Alexia's POV)

After 3 hours the game draw to a close and we won hands down.

Dad and Alvar flew over to our box. Alvar grabbed Marcelia, Dad grabbed me, they swung us onto the back of their brooms. they rode around half of the stadium.

"I thought I'd let you know that I have a really short dress and your kinda my Dad." I whispered hoping no one could see up my dress, Dad landed in the box so did Alvar to let Marcelia and myself off the brooms.

After Dad and Alvar finished changing, we floo'ed to the afterparty.

Me and Jessie-Lee had bonded over the last three hours we had spend together, we walked to a red table decorated with roses and caranations.

"So, what's with you and Jamous?" I asked Jessie-Lee

"Nothing," I stared at her. "yet."

"I knew it, you have a thing for each other."

"Yer. Look, there's Viktor dancing with_ that_ Fleur girl."

"Where?"

"You _like_ him."

"No. I don't."

"Lies. I saw the way you looked at me back in your house when I _touched_ Viktor's chest, and when i just said that Viktor and Fleur were dancing. **Pure jealously**."

"I'm not jealous."

"So, you wouldn't mind if_ I_ danced with him."

"Bye." I ran out of my seat to Viktor pulled him out of his seat onto the dancefloor, I put his hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders.

"Someone is being forward." Viktor said swaying to the music.

"It was a dare and I'm not a coward or craven." I said following the sway.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, my arms slid around his neck.

"Your loving every second of it." He said sexually.

I saw my Dad look at me over Viktor's shoulder, I mouthed "Save me."

My Dad make his leave and walked over to us, after putting down his drink.

"Viktor, may I steal my daughter for a dance?"

"Sure Kamen, she is your daughter after all."

Viktor walked off to annoy Jamous

"What was I saving you from?" Dad said dancing with me.

"Viktor and Jessie-Lee."

"Why?"

"Uncomfort zone."

"Go talk to Fleur, she and you have alot in common."

I walked over to Fleur.

"Hello, I'm Alexia."

"Congratzulationz on your team'z win. I'm Fleur."

"Your not disappointed that you didn't win."

"No, of courze not, we'll kick your arze next time."

"I don't think so now, twelve-time-in-a-row quidditch world cup winners. Try harder next time maybe you can be less than 20 points from us."

"What zchool do you go to because your not Bulgarian?"

"By blood I am, I going to Hogwarts, I live with my grandparents. But you go to Beauxbatons in France."

"Obviouzly. Why do you live with your grandparentz, if you have two zetz of parents as it iz?"

"Well, my fathers' side has Rayna, my half-sister, she hates me because I am not a pureblood. My mother's side has Henry, my step-dad, hates me because my mum kept me rather than aborted me. Neither sounded worthwhile."

"Juzt me, Gabrielle, Mother and Father. Father wants one of uz to carry on the Delacour line of French Chazer, Gabrielle has alwayz been more of a Quidditch player than me."

"What are you going to be, work related?"

"I don't know, but I would like to get better at english."

"You should take a job, in England, and work somewhere in Diagon Alley. Basic conversation is the best way to learn English."

"That'z iz a good point, I will follow your advize."

"I'd be offended if you didn't."

"What are you doing thiz Chriztmaz?"

"I don't know, really. I'll probably spend it with my Granny and my Dad."

"Well, you zhould come around de Delacour Manor, when we have our New Year'z Ball."

"If that was an invitation, then I will come."

A little girl ran over to Fleur and I.

"Gabrielle."

"Fleur, mother wantz you."

"This is your sister?"

"Yez, why doez zhe want me?"

"Zhe wantz you to meet de British Minister Of Magic."

"I better go, it'z waz lovely meeting you, Alexzia."

"You too, Fleur."

Fleur and Gabrielle walked off, Jamous appeared.

"Hello, Al."

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding from Viktor."

"Why?"

"He is being annoying, and Dad wants him to throw me in the water fountain."

"Why?"

"I said Dad was getting old, and soon he'll need a walking stick."

I put my hand on Jamous' shoulder.

"Vik, he's over here."

"You bitch."

Viktor ran over to me and Jamous.

"Thanks, Lex." Viktor picked up Jamous.

Viktor walked over to the water fountain and dropped Jamous in.

I walked around until I saw a familiar face.

_"Mr Freeman?"_

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter I was having feels as I wrote it.**


End file.
